Big Time Freak Out
by KSchmidtFan
Summary: The guys struggle to find the perfect Christmas gift for their girlfriends. Kendall/Jo Logan/Camille James/OC Carlos/OC
1. Big Time Uhoh

Big Time Freak-Out

The guys struggle to find the perfect Christmas gifts for their girlfriends. Kendall/Jo Logan/Camille James/OC Carlos/OC

Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen making breakfast when Kendall woke up on Christmas Eve. She gave him a smile and peck on the cheek as he tiredly sat down on a stool by the counter.

"Soo.." Mrs. Knight started in a happy, sing-song voice "What did you get Jo for Christmas?" she smiled at her son.

"WHAT?" he screamed loudly, suddenly awake. Mrs. Knight jumped ten feet in the air and dropped the eggs that she was carrying, watching as in slow motion they crashed onto the floor, making a huge mess. She glared at Kendall before getting a rag and starting to clean up the mess.

She sighed "Son, did you forget to get your GIRLFRIEND, of all people, a Christmas gift?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, mom, I did. What am I going to do? Are stores even opened on Christmas eve?" he asked, sounding panicky.

"I don't know. Did Logan, Carlos and James get gifts for their Girlfriends? I doubt it, you're all teenage boys. You're clueless. Okay, go wake the rest of them up, and you can go look around for any store thats opened."

"Mom, NO STORES ARE OPENED ON CHRISTMAS EVEN IN HOLLYWOOD! What am I supposed to do?" Kendall yelled.

"What are you supposed to do? STOP YELLING AT ME BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF GROUNDED! And like I said, go wake up your friends and go find a store thats opened. Thats your only option, Kendall. You have no time to waste. Christmas is tomorrow! Now, go! Right now!" she pushed him toward his bedroom that he shared with Logan, and turned around and walked back into the kitchen to continue cleaning up the mess her obnoxious son caused her to make.

Kendall walked into his bedroom and gently shook Logan, causing the smaller boys eyes to pop open. When he realized it was Kendall, he not-so-gently shoved Kendall away and buried his face in his pillow. Kendall rolled his eyes and pushed Logan off of his bed, making him fall to the ground. He almost insantly popped back up.

"WHAT?" The brown-haired boy yelled, glaring at his best friend.

"Did you get Camille anything for Christmas?" Kendall asked calmly. He could've laughed when he saw Logan's eyes widen and all the color drain from his face, but he was panicked, too.

"What am I going to do?" Logan whispered to himself, while looking at the ground. His eyes darted up to Kendall, he ran to his friend and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, KENDALL? I HAVE TO GET HER SOMETHING!" He yelled.

"Logie! Before you start crying, you should know I didn't get anything for Jo either. Mom said we need to find a store thats open and get them something, because we don't have any time to waste, and she's right. Christmas is tomorrow. We can't shop then." He replied, still calm.

"Did James and Carlos get their girlfriends anything?" Logan asked in between breaths, finally calming down "We can steal their gifts." He suggested.

"Their too stupid to remember, and if they DID get their girlfriends something, it would be something stupid." Kendall said, suddenly feeling panicky again.

Logan nodded in agreement then the two boys took off to wake up their two other best friends: James and Carlos, the Hollywood part kings of Hollywood, the girl-man and the guy who tried to commit suicide everyday without realizing it. As they were making their way to Carlos and James bedroom, Logan was thinking to himself...when am I finally gonna get new friends?

PLEASE REVIEW. I've written before, but i've been busy ALLLL year, so it's been awhile. It's probably pretty sucky. If you want more chapters, let me know. I can make it better, promise :)


	2. Does James have a brain?

Mrs. Knight was right, James and Carlos didn't get Maggie or Britney anything.

Logan's POV :

Me and Kendall sat on the couch, fully dressed and ready to go. Carlos was eating three different corn dogs at once in the kitchen, and James was in the bathroom. He said "I have to look pretty. I can't stand not being beautiful. When i'm not beautiful, I feel so yucky." and yes, those were his exact words. I think there's a can of hairspray where his brain should be.

"James Diamond, come on! We have to go now!" Kendall yelled. He's as angry as I am.

James peeked out of the bathroom door "I'll be done soon. Promise!" then he went back inside and slammed the door. We heard it lock.

"We don't have time for this, James." Carlos whined, sounding like a little boy. "What's more important, you looking beautiful or making your girlfriend, that you supposedly love, happy?"

We all heard James let out a loud sigh and come out of the bathroom, FINALLY! "You guys know I love Maggie, but my face was with me before she was. It comes first." then all of a sudden, he was out of the door, and the rest of us had to stop laughing to follow him. He can be fast when he wants to be, and apparently today was one of those times. Once we made our way down the hall and to the elevator, James was gone. He went down without us.

Kendall groaned and pushed the button over and over until the elevator door finally opened. When we stepped off of the elevator, we saw James talking to Camille and Maggie by the door. His girlfriend and my girlfriend. Their both kind of crazy sometimes. This can't be good.

We slowly made our way over to them. When we did, Camille turned to me with a huge smile on her face, and kissed my cheek as roughly as possible. There was a big red, wet mark where her lips had once been.

"Hi, Camille." I breathed out.

"Logie, are you all right?" she asked. She can be nice when she wants to be, but most of the time she's a crazy, scary, bizzare monster. Just the way I like her.

"I'm fine, Camille. The guys and I are just...uhm...we're...uh..." I looked at the other guys for help. We couldn't tell our girlfriends we forgot to get them presents. If we did, they'd be our ex-girlfriends and we'd no longer be able to pee or make babies.

...like I said, their crazy.

"We are going to see Gustavo and Kelly," Kendall started, sounding very confident and truthful. Curse his amazing lying skills. "When Kelly called this morning, she said something about wanting to give us our Christmas present early because Gustavo has to fly out of town to see his mom."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Maggie said with a smile. I felt bad for lying to her. She was the sweetest girl I knew...with a crazy side, of course, but she was still sweet. "You guys better go, then. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"I'll see you later, Mags," James said before kissing her "Love you."

"Love you, too." and with that, her and Camille were headed to the pool while the guys and I were heading to find a store that was open. If there was one.

"Even if we have to go back to Minnesota, i'm getting Maggie something. She's the best girlfriend i've ever had. I can't just ruin our first Christmas together." James said once we made it to Mrs. Knight's rental car.

I sighed, "This is going to be a long day." and then we were on our way. To where, you might ask? How the heck am I supposed to know. There aren't many stores open on CHRISTMAS EVE in Hollywood! 


	3. Authors Note  IMPORTANT!

Hello.

Since it's WAY past Christmas Eve [I mean, HEEELLLLOOOO, it's officially been 2011 for 8 days. 2010 has been DONE for 8 days.] I don't think i'm going to finish this story.

I was in the Christmas spirit and so excited and happy when I started that story. The Christmas spirit is gone. It snowed a lot today, but it's not the same when it's not December. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense.

Check out my story 'You're My Hero' and my new oneshot 'I'm Here For You' though :P I promise you wont regret it. All of the reviews i've gotten so far are very positive. I hope you enjoy my other stories as much as you enjoyed this one & i'm sorry I didn't update sooner.

I love you guys. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day. God Bless.

XOXO - Megan

P.S - I forget to mention that it kinda sucks that i'm not finishing this story because I've already gotten the ending written. I have the first two chapters & the ending done and I was so proud of the ending & now..BOOM..bombshell. I can't complete a Christmas story when Christmas has been gone and done with for weeks. That wouldn't make much sense. Oh Well. There's always next year :P Okay. Bye Now.

P.P.S - I'M SO SORRY FOR BABBLING SO MUCH. That's why I don't update my blog anymore. I just babble on and on. I'm a talker. I enjoy talking. I can't help it. Okay. BUHBYE! :))) 


End file.
